


Ran Red Lights Produce Red Liquid from The Resident

by emrys_knight_writer



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Whump, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_knight_writer/pseuds/emrys_knight_writer
Summary: He didn’t see it and why would he? He didn’t expect it. How could he? Everyone always follows the basic rules of the road, right? The car was coming in hot, and before Conrad could react, or even get out of the way, he was flying across the street, fearing his incoming impact with the asphalt. It was going to hurt and he knew it.





	Ran Red Lights Produce Red Liquid from The Resident

The thirty-six-hour shift was really starting to get to Conrad. Every moment that passed brought his eyes closer to involuntarily closing. He kept on, patient after patient until it was about time to go home. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy helping people. He really did. The smiles of the little old ladies, the laughter of the children, the gratifying smiles on the pregnant woman’s face, the man’s repeated “Thank you”s when he announced the man’s defeat cancer. Sure, there were parts that sucked. Deaths and lethal notifications weren’t fun, but the good well made up for the bad. At least… he hoped it did.

He passed Nic’s desk giving a sad sigh when he didn’t see her behind it.

A hand gently wrapped around his waist, a soft voice following the touch. “You need to clock out… go home.”

He saw her beautiful hair, those eyes that always seemed to look straight into his broken soul. She always seemed to put it back together when she looked at him or touched him or even spoke to him.

“I’m on my way to clock out right now.”

“I would believe you but you have a kind of self-destructive tendencies, so…”

Conrad smirked, crow’s feet visible while his nose scrunched, slightly. His beautiful eyes. Dammit, they’d be the death of her.

Nic brought her arm around his back, turning him to face her head on. She pulled her arms up to his neck, wrapping them to interlock her fingers behind him. Her kiss was soft, yet suggesting a nice night full of Netflix, takeout and big fluffy blankets. “Go home, Conrad.”

:::::::

He really should have accepted that ride offer from Devon. It’d have been a lot less painful than this run. Why did he think he could run home after a thirty-six? He stopped at a street corner, taking a big lungful of air in, a much-needed break. The cars barreled down the street beside him, none paying him any mind. Pedestrians crossed when allowed, some women stopping to admire the resident in his tight, white athletic shirt. He ignored them, on account of his blindness to any other than Nic.

When the light turned red for a select few lanes and the pedestrian crossing light was illuminated, he started to make his way across the crosswalk. He looked down at his phone, changing the song since he’d heard that one way too many times. “I need to take that off the playlist, already.”

He didn’t see it and why would he? He didn’t expect it. How could he? Everyone always follows the basic rules of the road, right? The car was coming in hot, and before Conrad could react, or even get out of the way, he was flying across the street, fearing his incoming impact with the asphalt. It was going to hurt and he knew it.

Or… Maybe not? He felt it. He knew, for sure, he was on the ground. He could feel that much, yet, it didn’t hurt. People surrounded him while children screamed and cried.

An older woman he’d treated a while back kept him lying down. She begged him not to move. She insisted he wait on the paramedics. He remembered her. She was so nice to him, which was a great comfort as it was when Nic had broken up with him. He remembered how her, oddly spotless, dark skin glowed under the lights in her room she’d stayed in for so long. He remembered her smile when he told her she could go home and that she was better. She had some medical knowledge from her younger days as a nurse. It was so much fun to exchange ideas and tips. Her experience made him learn so much. His modern knowledge taught her more than she originally thought.

His mind raced while he stared at the cold December sky. It was about to rain. It had already rained twice that week but the air was so dry that month that everything was no longer wet. He knew those thoughts were arbitrary, yet there they were. Why couldn’t he focus on anything else? He had to’ve hit his head. There it was! The thoughts of a medical professional were finally coming into his mind. Broken bones were a definite. Leg, for sure. Ribs were obvious but the arm was a different story. He couldn’t see his arm… Where was his arm?!

The older woman… what was her name?

“Lottie.” His voice was barely heard.

“I’m right here, baby.” She moved him, slightly, gently pulling his arm out from under his torso. She slowly moved it to his side. It looked fine, to the resident, aside from a few cuts and bruises, but it felt anything but fine. Internal damage was likely if he were to guess.

“Nic.” His head lolled, making him wince. No neck injury. Just sore. He desperately wanted to sit up, to stand. He knew he shouldn’t but he wanted to, so bad.

“Nurse Nevin?” The woman placed a comforting, gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Nic.” He attempted to sit up, causing the woman to react, pulling him back to the ground. The people around him parted like the Red Sea, as two paramedics came through. They knelt next to Conrad, frustrating the resident. “No. Nic.” He squirmed in their unwarranted hold. He knew they were trying to help him, but, for some reason, he only wanted her.

“Doctor Hawkins, can you hear me?” The taller, larger paramedic questioned.

Conrad nodded, trying to sit up once more. The paramedic pushed him back to the hard surface of the asphalt. It, surprisingly, given the season, was cold to the touch. The rain started to fall onto his face, a welcome feeling on his aching form. The paramedics worked quicker, fearing possible hypothermia in his vulnerable condition. They got him onto the stretcher with relative ease, as Lottie tried to help. That, and Conrad is a thin, fit man.

“Alright, let’s move,” The smaller paramedic called out, getting into the driver’s seat. The ambulance moved swiftly and safely throughout the downtown city area, towards Chastain. Conrad wasn’t sure if he wanted to go there, for fear of having to go into surgery, only to get HODAD as his surgeon.

:::::::

“Conrad!” Devon called out, seeing his mentor being rolled into the ED. He followed the stretcher the brown-eyed-beauty was on. The paramedics, doctors, and nurses moved swiftly.

“Conrad!” Nic turned the corner, running towards her man. “What happened?”

Devon wrung his hands together, pacing. “I don’t- I don’t know. He just got in. I haven’t been able to ask anyone anything.”

“Nurse Nevin,” A nurse placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing a tablet to her hands.

“Let me know as soon as you can,” She took the tech, hesitating when she looked back to Conrad, laying there with an IV in his arm, doctors surrounding him. She’d never been as bothered by it as she was in that moment. It crushed her heart, but she was still on the clock. No breaks for life-saving personnel.

:::::::

Waking up proved to be more difficult than Conrad would have liked. It was cold where he was. He was still wet. He could feel everything, hear everything. He could hear his EKG beeping away with the consistent rhythm of his heartbeat. He could hear Nic’s sniffles. He could feel the sheets around him, the IV in his arm, the lukewarm temperature in the room. He hated all of it. He wanted to wake up so he could comfort Nic. To dry her tears. He crawled and fought as hard as he could to open his eyes.

If he could feel and hear everything, then why couldn’t he wake himself up? He was doing everything he could, so why wasn’t it enough? None of it was ever enough. Getting HODAD fired wasn’t happening. Every advance he made against the surgeon was never enough. His attempts to be the man Nic deserves wasn’t enough. Every try at getting away from his father wasn’t enough. None of it. None of it was.

His brow furrowed at his frustration. His fingers twitched, legs moving, slightly. There it was. He managed to bring his fingers into fists, his strength slowly coming to him.

Nic noticed the advance. She stood from her seat, moving over to the bed to sit next to the resident’s thigh. She placed a hand on his shirtless chest, carefully avoiding the leads giving his machines feedback.

“Conrad?” She brought a hand up to his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. She smiled as his eyes opened. “There’s those beautiful brown eyes.”

“What-what happened?”

“You were hit by a car. You don’t remember?”

“Who are you?” He tilted his head.

“Conrad, stop.”

“Are you my nurse?”

She brought her hand back from his chest, up to hers. “I’m serious, this isn’t funny.”

“We know each other?”

“W-we do. It’s me, Nic.” She stood, pacing before a tear threatened to fall.

He laughed, making her turn, swiftly.

“Dammit, Conrad!” She hit his good leg, making him flinch, eliciting a wince.

“Ow, ow. Sorry.” His smirk would have made her angry if she didn’t love him so much. If she wasn’t so worried just moments before. She was just so thankful he was okay.

“Don’t ever do that to me, again.”

“The guy ran a red light, Nic. It wasn’t my fault.”

“Just expect everyone on the road to be idiots that shouldn’t have licenses. Expect them to all try to hit you.”

He laughed, outstretching his arms towards her. “Come here.”

She smiled, coming up to his bed, sitting next to his thigh once more. “Yes?”

He brought her into his arms as best he could, holding her tight. He couldn’t possibly be more thankful for him. Emotion clouded his mind, making his heart race and his EKG pick up. Nic heard it and hugged him tighter, knowing how he was thinking. She always did. Always seemed to know what page he was on and where his emotions were leading him. She kept him out of so much trouble, sometimes. Calling him out when he got close to doing something hot-headed and stupid. He loved her for that. Always had.

“I love you, so much, Nic.”

“I love you, too, Conrad.”

“Good, cus I was thinking this could have been a one-sided thing going here.”

“I’m going back to work.”

As she was halfway out of the door to his room, she looked back to him, smiling. He returned the smile, knowing that he was just too lucky to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very loved prompt fill. I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
